


Late

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Yes, it was too late.





	Late

“I'm so sorry, Tony,” Gibbs whispered, while looking at the gray gravestone. “I'm sorry for all the mistakes I've made. I'm sorry I shouted at you. I'm sorry that I didn't let you finish your speech sometimes. I'm sorry.”

Gibbs still couldn't believe he'd lost Tony. He still couldn't believe he'd lost the man he loved. They had broke up a half year ago, and a few weeks later Tony had been shot.  
Gibbs regretted so much things he had said to Tony, and he regretted so much things he had done. But now it was too late for any apologizes. Yes, it was too late. Too late. Tony was dead. Gibbs would give his life for holding Tony one more time in his arms, for kissing one more time Tony's soft and warm lips. 

Gibbs' eyes filled with tears. “Forgive me, Tony! Please! Forgive me! I love you! Please forgive me!”

 

Gibbs woke up and his heart beat hard and fast against his chest. He sat up and breathed a sign of relief. Only a really really really cruel nightmare! Tony wasn't dead! 

It was late. But not too late. It was not too late telling Tony the things, he had told him in his nightmare. Tomorrow he would speak with Tony. Yes, he would. Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for this. :-*


End file.
